


When The Time Is Right I’ll Make It Happen

by SleeplessNightWithPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Phil, Snowball Fight, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessNightWithPhan/pseuds/SleeplessNightWithPhan
Summary: Phil should have known that him attempting any sort of physical activity wouldn’t end well. He watched in horror as the lump of snow completely missed his son’s head and landed a bit further to the left… on the head of someone walking there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during a heatwave. Call it a coping mechanism. 
> 
> Also, first fic, any good?

The majority of the parents standing outside of the school had already collected their child and were on their way home. Normally, Phil wouldn’t mind having to wait for Tristan (who was usually one of the last children to come out of the building), but with the entire city being covered in a few inches of snow, he would rather sit at home in front of the fireplace, cuddled up on the couch with his son while they were watching television and eating some pizza together.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a small boy running up to him. A smile made its way onto his face as he held the five-year-old in his arms and lifted him to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Hey buddy, how was school?” he asked, putting Tristan back down.

“It was a lot of fun daddy, we learned about penguins today!” the boy started as he took Phil’s hand and the two of them began walking.

 “Miss Woodford showed us pictures of a really small blue penguin, it was really pretty. I wish I had a little blue penguin as a pet, but it would be too hot here, and they wouldn’t like it, would they daddy?” Phil was chuckling with how enthusiastically his son was. 

“No they wouldn’t, they like really cold weather.”

While they continued their conversation about penguins, they reached the park. They only lived a 10-minute walk from Tristan’s school, and the little boy loved walking through the park, so Phil happily went to pick him up on foot when the weather allowed him to. 

Other than the ground being covered in snow, it wasn’t that cold out today and the sun was shining, so it wasn’t a surprise to find that the fields were filled with children and their parents, building snowmen or throwing snowballs at each other.

As the two continued walking, Tristan spotted some of his friends having a snow fight.

 “That’s Rosalie and Alexander over there, can I go join them? Please?” he asked Phil, looking at him with his big blue puppy dog eyes (something Phil used to do a lot when he was a child himself). Tristan knew that his father couldn’t say no to them, and he used that to his advantage all the time.

“Ok then” Phil sighted, “but don’t lay down in the snow!” he tried to tell his son, but he had already ran off to join his friends.

 

*****

 

Phil, being a bit grumpy from having to be out in the cold air until Tristan was done playing, sat down on a bench to watch his son throwing snowball after snowball at the other kids. He definitely got his aim from his mother, because Phil would manage to miss an elephant if he stood right in front of it. 

He pulled his phone out and began browsing twitter, but he was interrupted by something hitting the bench right next to where he was sitting. 

When he looked up, he could see Tristan grinning at him with a snowball in his hand, ready to throw it in his direction. Phil quickly put his phone away and gathered some snow from the ground, pressing it together and throwing it towards Tristan.

At least, that’s what he tried to do. 

But Phil should have known that him attempting any sort of physical activity wouldn’t end well. He watched in horror as the lump of snow completely missed its target and landed a bit further to the left… on the head of someone walking there. 

He started running towards the person to apologise, nearly slipping over a patch of ice while doing so (he really shouldn’t attempt anything physical anymore).

“I’m so sorry for hitting you with that snowball!’ Phil spoke while trying to regain his breath. “I was trying to hit my son with it, but I missed and I…” he started before looking at the other person. 

In front of him stood a tall man, maybe a few years younger than himself. His chocolate brown hair was covered with some remains of the snowball, and his fringe was starting to curl at the ends, hinting at the fact that it wasn’t naturally this straight. His eyes reminded him of hot coffee or melted chocolate, and just warmness in general.

Overall, the guy was beautiful, and for a moment Phil didn’t know what to say. All he wanted to do is softly trace those cheekbones with his fingertips, then move them to his jaw, his chin, his lips.

Phil quickly managed clear his head though. He had barely even met the guy, didn’t even know his name. Why was he acting like a hormonal teenage girl? Besides, a guy this pretty could never be interested in him, he could do way better. He probably had a pretty girlfriend who he was on his way to meet with right now, before he had been attacked by a clumsy nerd in the park. Way to ruin someone’s day, Phil.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the guy had started to speak. 

“… saw you almost falling over coming here, so I’m not surprised by your terrible aim. But really, it’s not a problem. I’m not in a hurry or something, just strolling through the city anyway.” The man’s voice was soft and warm. He then proceeded to laugh, a beautiful giggling filling Phil’s ears, and oh my god, did this guy have dimples? How much more perfect could he get?

“Again, I’m really sorry. Are you alright?” Phil tried again, not quite ready to say goodbye to the beautiful stranger. 

“Yes, you didn’t throw hard enough to hurt me or anything, don’t worry. You can just go back to playing with your son.” The guy didn’t seem that interested in continuing a conversation, so Phil quickly said goodbye and turned around to go sit on the bench again.

He was only halfway back to the bench when he felt something hit his back. Turning around to see what it was and where it came from, the only thing he could see is Pretty Stranger (he had to call him something, didn’t he?) standing there, looking at him with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“You didn’t… Did you just…were you…” Phil started, but he had to stop in order to dodge a second snowball being aimed at his face. At least this guy did know how to aim. 

 

*****

 

Before they knew it, snow was flying towards both of their faces as they were running around like little children.

Miraculously, Phil managed to hit Pretty Stranger in his face. He let out a high-pitched shout and looked at Phil like he couldn’t believe that had just happened. Phil came to a halt, staring at the other guy who just didn’t seem to be able to wrap his head around the fact that he had just been hit in the face. 

The entire situation was so hilarious to Phil, that he began to roar with laughter. His eyes filled with tears and he had to clutch his stomach, bending over a bit.

Had he not done that and continued to pay attention, he would have seen that Pretty Stranger ran up to him. It wasn’t until he felt himself falling downwards that he realised he was being thrown to the ground by the other guy, who loomed above him.

“How the hell did you manage to do that? I thought you couldn’t aim?” The man said while trying to regaining his breath (apparently, he was just as out of shape as Phil was).

“You’re right, I can’t, I think those snowballs are just attracted to pretty strangers in the park.” He smiled at the other guy. Wait, did Phil really just say that?  Good job at being a giant creep.

But instead of being disgusted by his comment, Pretty Stranger started to blush.  “If that were true, you would be hit by a snowball every few seconds.” He said with a smirk on his face. Was this guy flirting with him?

The guy proceeded to get off the ground, and Phil followed him up (he swore he saw the guy checking him out when he was wiping some snow of his jeans).

“So do you happen to have a name? Because I’ve been calling you Mr. can’t-aim-for-shit in my head, but that’s a bit long, don’t you think?” the guy asked him once they were both standing on their feet again.

“I don’t know; I think it kind of suits me.” Phil joked. “But I do agree that it’s a bit long, so you can call me Phil”

“Phil? You don’t hear that name very often anymore, do you? I do think it suits you better though. My name is Dan by the way.” He flashed him a wide smile once more and Phil couldn’t help but notice the way Dan’s face lit up, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“Well Dan, I would like to excuse myself once more for attacking you with that snowball earlier, and -” Phil was interrupted by something pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Daddy, Rosalie and Alexander went home. Can we go home too?” Tristan asked him, before looking at his dad properly.

“Why are you all wet daddy? Did you lay down in the snow? You told me that I couldn’t do that! Why are you allowed? It’s not fair!” The boy started to complain. Phil was about to tell him that he didn’t mean to lay down in the snow, when Dan began to speak.

“I’m really sorry, it’s my fault that your daddy laid down in the snow. We were just playing together, like you and your friends. But I’ll make it up to the two you. How would you like to go drink a hot chocolate? My treat.” He said to Tristan, who instantly began smiling.

“Yes, I would like that a lot! Thank you!” Tristan was practically bouncing out of excitement.

“Oh no, we can’t accept that. I hit you with the snowball, you shouldn’t be apologising for anything!” Phil began to object. Tristan didn’t seem very happy about that, but he didn’t say anything about it.

But Dan could apparently be very stubborn. “Yes you can, since I’m the reason you’re all wet. Besides, I don’t get a chance to take a gorgeous man and his adorable son out every day, so I’m taking it.”

That last comment made Phil blush furiously, and since Dan didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer, he decided to just accept it. “Alright then, we’ll come with you.” Phil said a bit hesitantly.

“Perfect! There is this coffee shop right next to the entrance to the park, they serve the best hot chocolate you will have ever tasted.” Dan smiled again, before starting to walk towards the entrance of the park. Tristan ran after him immediately, so Phil had no choice but to follow as well.

 

*****

 

The hot chocolate was indeed amazing, and Tristan had Phil promise him to come back next week. The three of them talked for about hour (Dan and Tristan getting along remarkably well, the guy was a natural with children), until Tristan was getting sleepy.

“Daddy, can we please go home? I want to take a nap.” The boy announced.

“Of course Tristan, let me just go grab our coats.” Phil got up from the table and walked to the corner of the coffee shop, where they hang their coats on a coat rack earlier. Dan and Tristan followed him towards the exit. 

After helping Tristan with his coat and putting on his own, Phil turned to say something to Dan.

“Thank you very much for the hot chocolate, you really are too nice.” Phil told him.

Dan, who had now put on his own coat as well, shrugged. “It’s really no big deal. Anyway, I kind of have to go somewhere myself, so I’ll most likely see you around. Goodbye!” Phil was about to say something, but Dan immediately turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.

Had Phil said something offensive? Was he reading this wrong? He thought that Dan was interested in him, but then why would he just leave in such a rush? Phil didn’t even get a chance to give him his number. Was he really only being nice when he took the two of them out? Only trying to make up for pushing Phil in the snow? 

Slightly disappointed, Phil walked home with Tristan. The entire way, he tried to think of why Dan would’ve ran off like that, but he really couldn’t think of any reasons.

Once the two of them were back in their warm apartment, Tristan turned towards his dad with a big grin on his face.

“I’ve got something for you, daddy! Dan gave it to me when you weren’t looking, and he told me to give it to you when we were at home” He took a piece of paper from his backpack and gave it to Phil. Curiously, he unfolded it and started reading.

**_Dear Phil_ **

**_I really enjoyed our little afternoon, would you like to do it again sometimes? But maybe leave Tristan at home this time. Not that he’s not sweet or anything (quite the opposite), but I’m a bit more interested in getting to know his father better ;)_ **

**_Call me?_ **

**_07700 900539_ **

**_Dan X_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got a Tumblr over [here](http://sleeplessnightwithphan.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
